I Know What You Are
by SuckyVampire
Summary: Mike Newton wants Isabella but she's with the horrid Cullen boy. Desperate to win her over, Mike tries to find something on Cullen that will show Bella just what a creep Cullen really is... AH This story isn't as serious as it sounds here! I mean come on! It's Mike!
1. Bella and Badminton

**Well, this story isn't serious by any means, but I got this idea and thought it was hilarious! This story actually does have a plot…. I know, surprising right? Anyways, I hope you enjoy this trip into Mike's mind…. It's quite scary….**

**DISCLAMER: I do not own Twilight or any of it's amazing characters! I wish I did… but sadly, I'm not that talented a writer… yet….**

This is it, I thought as I made my way over to the pretty brunette walking towards the gym. I stopped her before she went in the doors. This had to be done in private.

When she realized it was me she frowned and had an annoyed expression on her face but I was too distracted by her beauty to notice. "What do you want Mike?" she demanded. I swallowed. I can do this, I can do this.

I took a deep breath and my words just tumbled out. "?" There, it was out. I sighed in relief then quickly put all my attention on her reaction. I was expecting her to be delighted and jump into my arms screaming "YES!" but that didn't happen. Instead she had a confused look on her face.

"What?" She asked.

"What do you mean what?" I asked, confused myself now.

"I have no idea what you just said. You spoke so fast I couldn't understand you."

I sighed in frustration and said, "I asked if you wanted to…" I was cut off by a voice behind me.

"What's going on here Bella?" I spun around to see Edward Cullen standing there. Edward was Bella's current boyfriend and I hated his guts. I was pretty sure by the way he was looking at me that the feeling was mutual.

Bella's face lit up as soon as she saw Edward and said, "Nothing, Mike was just going to ask me something." She turned her attention back to me and waited expectantly.

"Well?" Edward said impatiently. I was frozen. I couldn't ask Bella out now that Cullen was here. But I had to say something.

I gulped and said stupidly, "I was wondering if you wanted to come to the party I'm having next Friday." Why the heck did I say that? I can't have a party at my house! My parents would kill me! It's too late now though…..

Bella thought about it for a moment and then asked, "Is Edward invited?"

I sighed and looked over at Cullen who was glaring at me. I had to invite him or Bella wouldn't come. Wait, I'm not even suppose to be having a party. "Yes." I said holding out the s so it sounded like I was a snake. I wanted to slap myself. I can't have a party! It was then that I remembered my parents would be gone that Friday. Ok then. I guess I can have a party…

Bella smiled then walked over to Cullen kissed him and walked through the gym doors. I glared at Cullen and he glared back at me. "Don't think I don't know that's not what you really wanted to ask her." He growled at me. I just rolled my eyes at him and turned to go inside. "Stay away from Bella, Newton." Cullen threatened as the doors closed behind me.

I was so mad at Cullen that I had trouble focusing during gym. Normally I was one of the best badminton players, but today I kept missing the birdie because I swung at it blindly in anger. "Newton! What the heck is wrong with you today?" The P.E. teacher demanded.

"I'm just not focused today." I sighed.

My teacher then yelled, "Well get focused!"

I wasn't sure how to so I closed my eyes and thought. A melody started playing in my head. I knew the song right away. I'll Make a Man Out of You from Mulan. That's it! I opened my eyes and let the song coarse through me.

_Let's get down to business to defeat the Huns._

_Did they send me daughters when I asked for sons?_

_You're the saddest bunch I ever met _

_but you can bet before we're through_

_Mister, I'll make a man out of you! _

I was doing really good now. I never missed a swing.

_Tranquil as a forest but on fire within._

_Once you find your center you are sure to win._

_You're a spineless, pale pathetic lot_

_And you haven't got a clue._

_Somehow I'll make a man out of you!_

I was on fire! Racking up the points, my team was sure to win! "That's more like it Newton!" the teacher yelled. Class was almost over, and the song in my head was also coming to an end.

_(Be a man) We must be swift as the coursing river_

_(Be a man) With all the force of a great typhoon._

_(Be a man) With all the strength of a raging fire._

"MYSTERIOUS AS THE DARKSIDE OF THE MOOOOOON!"

In my enthusiasm, I must have accidentally sang the last part out loud because everyone was silent and staring at me. The silence only lasted a few seconds because then everyone was laughing at me. I wasn't embarrassed though, because I knew I was a great singer. They were all lucky to have heard the beautiful instrument that was my voice.

I looked at Isabella and noticed that she had a hand over her mouth and her eyes were lit up. She must have been in awe of my talent. I winked at her and started to walk towards her. Just then, the bell rang and she ran into the girls locker room. I sighed and headed towards my own.

When I entered, Tyler started singing and all the boys laughed. His singing was no where near as good as mine, so I wasn't jealous.

"Laugh all you want, but I kicked all of your behinds today." I stated confidently, smirking.

Tyler laughed again and said, "Yeah, at badminton. It's barely even a sport!"

I was offended. How dare they mock the ancient art of badminton! I had never been that mad in all of my life (except for maybe last year when I found out Blue was a girl. My childhood was a lie!) Letting my anger coarse through me, I punched Tyler in the face.

**DUN, DUN, DUN! WHAT WILL BECOME OF MIKE'S PUNCH? WILL HE:**

**A) Break Tyler's nose**

**B) Break his own nose**

**C) Somehow end up in the hospital with a concussion**

**D) Get expelled for starting a fight and get sent off to Canada**

**THE POSSIBILITIES ARE ENDLESS!**

**Please review! (I would threaten you to do it, but I'm not that kind of a person. I'll have to trust that you have the heart to press that blue button with the yellow speech bubble that says Review This Chapter.)**


	2. Marshmallows and Monsters

**He's baaaaaack! **

**That's right, the Adventures of Michael Newton continue! **

**Last we left him, he had just punched Tyler in the face! **

**Let's see where that leads….**

**DISCLAMER: Sadly, I do not own the wonderful Twilight Saga or it's characters…. [insert a 'what I would do if I owned Twilight here.']**

A blinding light…

_I opened my eyes to see a beautiful blue sky above me. It was one of those where it wasn't completely cloudless, but there were a few of those stray clouds that look like giant marshmallows. Man, I love marshmallows…_

_My thought process was interrupted by a scream. I quickly sat up and looked around. I was lying in the middle of a meadow. It was so pretty I wanted to cry. There were wildflowers of all kinds and bunnies hopping joyously around. I wanted to join the bunnies, but I was distracted by the source of the scream. It was Isabella and she was being attacked by Cullen. But Cullen looked different somehow…. I couldn't put my finger on it….. Oh! I know! He's sparkling! I mean literally. His skin was glittering like a rainbow. As if I wasn't jealous of him enough already, he has to go and look like a freaking rainbow! That sooooo wasn't fair! _

_I was again broken out of my thoughts by Bella's scream. I had to do something. Cullen was stalking towards my Bella with a smirk on his face. I started to run towards them so I could save the day by stopping Cullen, but I tripped alerting Cullen to my presence with the girlish shriek that escaped me. _

_Cullen spun around and his cold red eyes landed on me. I almost peed myself in fear. His pale skin sparkled, his red eyes shone like pool of blood, and he had fangs. Hmm…. Pale skin, red eyes, fangs…. OMG! Cullen is a FAIRY! …. No wait… that's not right…. Mermaid? Nope… mobster? Nope…. WEREWOLF! Wait, werewolves are hairy…. Alien? Bigfoot? Batman? Come on me, what the heck are those creatures with the fangs and the sucking blood? Oh! He's a leech! Yay! Score one for Newton! _

_My inner musings were for a third time interrupted, but this time by Cullen's hand wrapped around my throat. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Cullen screamed into my face. This time I did pee myself. _

_Mustering all the bravery I didn't posses I muttered, "L-let I-isabella g-go?" It came out like a question which was definitely not what I wanted. _

_Cullen laughed and the hand around my neck tightened. I couldn't breathe. "You honestly think I'd listen to you?" His voice was now very soft and velvety sounding. It reminded my of a knife or something. Beautiful but deadly. Wow…. That was pretty deep for me…. _

_Just as I thought I was going to pass out from lack of oxygen, Bella screamed, "EDWARD! NO!" Cullen dropped me to the ground and spun around. I sat up, gasping for air. Bella was standing there with a knife in her hand, ready to stab herself in the stomach. "I'll do it." She said bravely. Damn, I wish I was that brave…. Cullen roared in rage and ran at Bella. Knowing this was my chance, I grabbed the convenient box of matches I found on the ground and followed Cullen. I got there in time to see him bite bella in the neck. Ooooooh, he's a vampire…. Anyways, I quickly lit a three matches and threw them at the monster's back. His shirt caught flame and he released Bella. She fell to the ground in a heap. Cullen screamed in agony, and I watched as he was slowly burned alive (dead?) and turned into a pile of ashes. _

_YEAH! That's right! I just killed Cullen! No one can stop me now! _

_After a few more seconds of celebration, I remembered Bella on the ground. I quickly ran to her and felt her pulse. She's alive! I helped her sit up. She immediately through her arms around my neck and said, "Oh thank you so much Mike! You're my hero!" She felt so good in my arms. She smiled up at me and I bent my had slightly down. Our lips were millimeters from touching when suddenly, everything went black….._

I opened my eyes and this time found myself staring up at a horrible off-white colored ceiling. The artificial light in the room made my eyes hurt and the bed I was laying on had to have been the most uncomfortable bed ever. I knew all too well where I was. I was in the hospital. Why? I couldn't remember. Oh! That's right! I tried to punch Tyler in the face…. That didn't work out to well….

_2 hours earlier_

_As my fist came towards Tyler's face, Tyler moved out of the way. The momentum of my fist sent me tripping forward. My fist hit the locker behind where Tyler had been standing. I heard a crunch and pain shot through me. The pain caused me to stumble backwards. I tripped over a bench and my head hit the cement floor hard. Then everything went black. _

Ugh! That stupid Tyler! He is going down!

"How are you feeling Michael." A soothing voice asked me. I looked to my right to see what looked like an angel looking over me. He had light blonde hair, pale skin, and piercing golden eyes. Gold eyes that looked just like….. Cullen! This was no angel, this was Dr. Cullen, father of my nemesis.

"I feel…." I was about to say I felt good, but then I realized that my head was throbbing a bit. "My head hurts." I whined.

Dr. Cullen chuckled at my pain a bit (the bastard) and said, "Well, you did hit your head pretty hard." He looked at the chart he had in his hands and said, "Good news, there is no permanent damage. Bad news, you'll have a bump on you head for at least one more day. I've prescribed you some painkillers that should ease the pain a bit and take down the swelling." I was kind of shocked. The guy was really nice! How could he have raised such a monster?

Monster….. Why does that word seem important….. My head started hurting from all the thinking I was trying to do so I stopped, thanked the Dr. C, and left for the lobby.

When I entered the waiting room, I immediately spotted my mother anxiously pacing. She stopped her pacing when she saw me and ran to me, throwing her arms around me.

"You're ok! Oh my baby Mikey! I was so worried!" I loved my mom, but this was a bit embarrassing.

"I'm fine mom, my head just hurts. Let's go." I said and quickly guided her outside before my mom caused more of a scene.

That night in my bed, I kept thinking about that word. Monster. Why did I feel like it was vitally important. I stopped thinking after awhile because my head started throbbing again. I took some painkillers and quickly fell asleep.

All night I had creepy dreams of pale people with fangs. Vampires I think…. Yes… vampires… Then it all came back to me, the marshmallows, the meadow, the bunnies, the scream, Isabella, Cullen, fairies, monsters, vampires. WAIT! The dream! How could I have forgotten? I quickly sat up in bed, wide awake.

My dreams were telling me something. They had to be. I went over to my computer and did some research. I typed in vampires and got numerous random crap like some stupid girly book serious called Twilight where a girl moves to this crappy town and there just so happens to be vampires there and she falls in love with them. Blah, blah, blah.

After an hour of searching I found what I was looking for. I clicked on a link that said 'How To Know If Someone's a Vampire.' It was a goldmine. It had all the characteristics of a vampire. _Pale cold skin, _Cullen definitely had that one. _Eyes change color, _I was pretty sure I'd seen Cullen come to school with all black eyes once, and let me tell you, that was pretty scary. _Doesn't seem to eat, _at lunch, the most I've seen Cullen eat is an apple. _Doesn't go out in the sun, _whenever it's a sunny day, the Cullens always go camping…. _Super speed and strength, _it's scary how strong and fast Cullen is. He's broken many school records in track and cross country. _Drinks blood, _this was the only one I didn't have proof of except in my dream of course…..

About three things I was absolutely positive, 1st, Cullen was a vampire, 2nd, there was a part of him, and I didn't know how dominant that part might be, that thirsted for my blood, and 3rd, I knew I had to take him down.

**Yay! Wasn't that a fun chapter? It seems Mike knows Edward's secret…. What will he do to stop Edward's reign of terror? You'll just have to wait and find out! **

**Now at this time, I would like you to take you mouse pointer, and click that blue button at the bottom of the page that says "Review this Chapter." If you don't then Mike will realize that he's really in love with Edward, not Bella…. Of course, if you're into fan fictions like that then that may not be a good enough threat….. But seriously, review! **

**Done.**


	3. Letters and Lamination

**IM SO SORRY! I don't know why I took sooooooo long to update this! I had it written for awhile! I hope you can forgive my stupidity and accept this ridiculous chapter as my sincere apology! **

**It is now finally time to return to the wonderfully disturbed and innocent mind of Michael Newton…**

**DISCLAMER: I do not in any way, shape, or form own Twilight! That belongs to the author, who is sadly not me. **

_My Deerist Isabella, _

_I am riteing too tel u uv the beest u cal a boyfrend. He is not hoo he clayms too bee. He is a monstur. A vampyer. I no u must bee shokd, butt I am heer if u nead me. _

_Luv, _

_Michael Newton_

I put down my pen and read through my letter to check for any spelling mistakes. This letter had to be perfect.

Confident that there were no errors, I carefully folded the note and placed it in an envelope. Now comes the fun part… LICKING THE ENVELOPE! When I was little, I would always ask my mom if I could lick her envelopes closed for her. I don't know what it was about it that I loved so much. Was it the slick feeling of the envelope sealant on my tongue, the bland taste of the paper, or was it possibly the sense of accomplishment I felt whenever I was done? Whatever the reason, I loved it!

With great joy, I stuck out my tongue and mentally prepared myself for the onslaught of pure satisfaction that the licking would give me. I slowly lifted the envelope to my tongue and swiped it across the surface. Instead of the pleasure I normally felt, I felt pain. I had gotten a paper cut on my tongue!

Fighting the tears that threatened to pour out, I sealed the envelope and wrote in my neatest writing, 'Isabella'.

I looked down at the letter in my hand and thought of the power this small piece of paper held. With this letter, I could single-handedly overthrow King Edward and win over the heart of his Queen Isabella. I, Sir Michael Newton, would save a damsel who doesn't know she's in distress.

As I stepped out of the door for school that next day, I noticed that there were wet droplets falling from the ugly gray marshmallows above. I may love marshmallows, but not when they are gray and make everything all soppy and wet. Instead of the bad omen of rain dampening my spirits, my hope soared! Cullen and I were going into a battle of love, and I would come out the sole victor.

After standing in the rain for a good five minutes just staring with an award winning smile on my face, I was startled from my fantasies by a loud boom from horrid gray marshmallows. I ran screaming, like a man, towards the safety of my car. That's another thing that I hate about gray marshmallows… they frighten me…..

My entire drive to school I had the radio on to my favorite station, Radio Disney, and the volume up all the way so as to drown out the sounds of my nightmares. It worked for the most part, but even the hauntingly beautiful vocals of Selena Gomez could not hope to overcome the horrors threatening to enter my vehicle.

When I arrived at school, I tried to recover the confidence I had had this morning, but my nemesis, the gray marshmallows, were just making too difficult. My hand shakily reached for the handle to my door and opened it. I held back a scream of terror as another boom shook the world around me. Gulping, I sprinted towards the school.

Not watching where I was going, I felt myself hit something hard and was thrown backwards to the ground. The important letter I had been clutching to my chest was ripped out of my grasp and fell into a puddle. Afraid for my life and my letter's, I snatched the note back up and quickly stood to face my attacker. I gasped in shock at the beauty before me. It was my Isabella. Her gorgeous brown locks were carefully tucked into the hood of her dark blue sweatshirt, so as to protect it from the unforgiving weather. She wore her standard hoodie, jeans, and Converse. She looked absolutely stunning. Currently she was staring up at me with wide eyes from her position on the cold hard ground. Being the chivalrous gentlemen I am, I offered her my hand and my apology, "I am so sorry Isabella, I wasn't watching where I was going. Are you alright?"

I held on to her hand longer than I should have and she quickly pulled it out of mine and said, "Yes, Mike I'm fine." In my head; however, she smiled at me and said, 'I'm great now that you're here Michael.'

My daydream was interrupted by Cullen pulling into the parking lot. It was then that I remembered the letter. "Isabella, I have something for you." I told her as I pulled the soaking wet letter out of my pocket and handed it to her. Because of the water the envelope now said Isbla instead of Isabella. I prayed that the note itself would still be legible.

I watched her face as she swiftly opened the letter and read it. I was expecting a look of horror, but instead all I saw was confusion on her face. "Mike," she said, "am I suppose to be able to read this?" She handed the letter back to me and I studied the note I had meticulously checked over multiple times that morning. In horror I noticed that the power of the letter had been erased in one fell swoop of the evil puddle of heartless liquid that it had fell in. The words that were to be my salvation and Isabella's were now nothing more than squiggly black lines. I knew I should have laminated it.

**Woo! I know, I know, all those months of waiting and this is all I get?! Well, I feel the same way! I was planning on writing more, but my mom is currently yelling at me to get off the computer and do my homework… As you've probably noticed by now, I'm kind of a procrastinator…. But don't worry! I won't wont take months for my next update! **

**As always, I would be ever so grateful to you if you would take time out of your busy schedule to press the button at the bottom of the page that will take you to another page where you will be able to construct a well thought out review of this chapter and my writing as a whole. If you review I may even update by next week….. OOOOOOOOOOOO! No guarantees though…. **


End file.
